


when I kiss your mouth (I wanna taste it)

by cherryvanilla



Series: Mouth [1]
Category: Fraternity X, Pornstar RPS
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dayton got the call about a reality porn shoot, he didn’t even need to think twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I kiss your mouth (I wanna taste it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



When Dayton got the call about a reality porn shoot, he didn’t even need to think twice. 12 days in Vegas, all expenses paid; drinking, fucking, pretending he was back in college. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly a question. So he got on a plane and headed to one of Vegas’ less swanky hotels. “Needs to be realistic,” Jeremy had said. Dayton couldn’t complain. He arrived at the hotel (Jeremy had rented out the entire floor), dropped his bags in his room, and was soon introduced to a bunch of guys, one he’d done a few scenes with previously; Zach.

Everyone did the whole, ‘is that your real name?’ thing that only really happened in a room full of porn stars or international criminals. Dayton responded that yes, unfortunately, it was. A guy with short dark hair, intense eyebrows, and chocolate-colored eyes elbowed him in the side, smiled slyly and said, “I guess your parents were setting you up for the business, huh?”

His name was Rad Matthews. Dayton bet Zach 20 bucks it was a fake (they _were_ in Vegas after all). Besides, no parent outside of Hollywood would subject their child to a lifetime of bad jokes that would inevitably stem from a name like that.

Minimal research informed revealed his real name to be Stephen. He didn’t tell Rad he’d found out – it blurred the lines between porn and reality, and even though that’s exactly what this shoot was meant to do, matters such as this got tricky. Dayton had dated guys in the business; he knew better.

The shoot was the most relaxed he’d ever been on. On their first day they went to the top of a mountain took their shirts off, and horsed around for the camera. When it came to the actual scenes, Jeremy wanted them to play it natural, as if they really were frat boys at Arizona State University. He had the guys in the scene hold the cameras and provided minimal direction, just blockage and position changes. The dialogue was mostly unscripted and most of the scene setups were left to them.

They dove right into it, nonsense, with a six guy scene wherein Rad was passed around like a party favor. Dayton watched as he sucked Zach, filming them from behind and feeling oddly serious at the scene before him. He felt… almost in character, like this was really a frat bitch and his ridiculous protective impulses were trying to force their way to the foreground. Maybe it was the atmosphere in the room; the cans of cheap beer, the boxes of ramen, the clutter and mess. Or maybe it was the pot he just smoked but he felt into it and even moreso when he finally got Rad’s mouth on his cock. Zach was fucking him from behind while Dayton fucked his mouth, nearly gasping when Rad deep throated him. He couldn’t stop himself from taking Rad’s chin in hand, tilting his face upward and kissing him thoroughly. It was the type of kiss he gave a guy at the beginning of a flirtation; a mixture of teasing and passion, letting his tongue inch between soft lips before claiming the expanse of a new and unfamiliar mouth. Once he started, he found he couldn’t stop and the kiss went on longer than he’d intended, with the others watching and filming while Zach continued to fuck Rad deep and hard. He wanted his turn and once he had it, found he wasn’t very willing to share even though it was in the (albeit brief) script. He noted he was the only one to kiss Rad. He tried to forget it was a completely improvised move and wondered what that said about him.

At the end of the shoot everyone showered and then decided they were going to hit the casinos. Dayton was shot and felt like hanging back; Rad declined as well. They silently retired to Dayton’s room, drank some of the well-stocked fridge’s beer and watched South Park episodes. It all seemed a bit too well-adjusted after having just fucked the guy senseless not even a half an hour before. Rad shifted a little on the bed and Dayton heard a sharp intake of breath.

“You alright, man?” he said, casting a sidelong glance at Rad, taking in his still flushed cheeks, his swollen lips.

Rad cast him his trademark smirk, the one he gave with a twinkle in his eye yet still seemed to look mysterious. “Just a little sore, dude. You really worked me over.”

Dayton snorted and took another swig of beer, relishing in the cool rush of liquid. “I was hardly the only guy there.”

Rad’s smirk only grew wider. “Yeah but you were clearly the most into it. I’m not complaining, it was hot. I just can’t believe I have less than 24 hours before I’m gang banged again.”

Dayton laughed. “Beats working at Wal-Mart though, huh?”

“Guess so, man.”

They laughed for a few moments before falling into companionable silence. Then Rad was shifting onto his knees and facing Dayton, suddenly energized. “I was thinking, we should like, do some scriptwork. For our scenes.”

Dayton looked at him blankly, and then rolled his eyes. “What, like we’re real actors or something?”

“Hey, I was in Twinklight, don’t forget. That was some serious fucking business.”

Dayton laughed and shoved at him a little. “Maybe some serious _fucking_ business, you mean.”

Rad gave him the finger and chugged the rest of the beer, then tossed the can over his head like a true fratboy would. “Whatever, RPatz got nothin’ on me.”

“That isn’t saying much.”

“Just shut up and let’s do this, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Dayton conceded. They sat facing each other on the bed, legs folded and bent at the knee.

“Alright so, I only have three scenes and they’re all with you. In this one, I kinda came in like I was the common frat house bitch. But maybe like, maybe you originally picked me up at a club and took me back to your frat and that first night someone spied on us but didn’t join in. And we just fucked on your bed and you put your hand over my mouth to keep me quiet because your roommate was in the bed next to us.

Dayton was far too invested in their fake dalliances, and found himself growing hard at Rad’s words.

He met Rad’s eyes and felt utterly ridiculous at thinking he could fall into them.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. And uh, the next day someone was all, ‘saw you with that guy last night. He’s a hot piece of ass, you should bring him by more.’ And so I do and you’re more than willing to share yourself with my frat.”

He watched the unsteady rise and fall of Rad’s chest and took note of him adjusting himself in his sweats, the two of them having opted for more comfortable clothing.

“Right, but you like, you decide to stake your claim in me.. by always kissing me in front of everyone else, like you did tonight.” Rad licked his lips, the words leaving his mouth in a rush.

Dayton scratched his hand over his scalp and darted his eyes down and away, before looking up again. “It wasn’t. It wasn’t meant to seem like that. Just kinda, heat of the moment thing, you know?”

Rad stared at him, eyes so intense and focused they could bore holes in his head. “Whatever it was, it was hot.”

Dayton felt like the air was punched out of him. He leaned forward, resting his hand on the bed, almost unconsciously. “Yeah?” he asked, voice suddenly hoarse, mouth having run dry at Rad noticing his slip up and calling him on it.

Rad moved closer too, his own hand half covering Dayton’s on the bed. “Yeah. I think you’re the only one who kisses me… you’re the only one who can claim me that way. And when someone else tries to treat me like a bitch, it sets you on edge and makes you want to stake your claim me in all over.” Rad was up on his knees now, crawling right into Dayton’s space, straddling his still folded legs and sitting down over them. “Because I’m your bitch. And no one else’s.”

Dayton only had so much willpower and it didn’t extend to a hot guy he’d already fucked climbing into his lap. He yanked on Rad’s hair and kissed him hard and deep, loving the way Rad immediately opened for him and began moaning into it. He pushed him backwards on the bed and crawled over him. Rad’s ankles locked around his back immediately and their cocks brushed while Dayton sucked his tongue hard into his mouth.

“Only I get to do this,” he said against Rad’s lips, lost in the role, the fantasy.

“Fuck yeah, only you,” Rad replied, breathless and biting at Dayton’s lips.

They were both too fucked out to do anything other than rut together, plus they weren’t about to risk Jeremy being pissed because Rad was too sore to go at call time. They kicked off one another’s sweats and tossed their shirts over their heads. Dayton clutched at Rad’s ass and pulled him down on top of him, squeezing him hard, pressing Rad’s hips into his with every upward thrust and every tug on his ass. The only time they stopped kissing was to suck and bite at one another’s necks. Otherwise it was a dizzy mix of tongues and teeth, wet and smooth, sharp and biting, refusing to relinquish the hold on one another’s mouths.

Rad came first, and from the brief outline Dayton saw of the scenes, this might be the only time he got to do so for the shoot. He cried out, sounding more real than in the scene, a high, breathy moan, and drawn out, “Oh god,” on his lips.

Dayton recaptured his mouth, tugging roughly on his lower lip before canting his hips upward and coming jerkily against Rad’s their stomachs, groaning his release into Rad’s mouth and then sliding his tongue back inside the silky smooth heat that tasted like beer and come and pot.

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, chests heaving and their stomachs growing sticky and uncomfortable. They rolled onto their sides and rested their foreheads together. Dayton kissed his cheek, his jaw, his nose and Rad laughed, running his fingertip over Dayton’s shoulder.

“Is that what they call method acting?”

Rad laughed again. “I wouldn’t know. I was in Twinklight for god sakes.”

Dayton slapped his ass and began laughing himself.

They lay in a loose embrace, too lazy to clean up. Dayton didn’t normally do this on shoots – fuck for recreation. He tried to be professional, hence not learning anyone’s real name. Now he not only knew this guy’s name and fucked him off-screen, but he found he wanted to do it all over again.

He thought of tomorrow’s scene, and how it was very much centered on the two of them. There was no way he could fuck Rad missionary and not kiss the shit out of him.

There was only one course of action. “So,” he said against Rad’s throat, licking lazily. “We’re gonna play this the way we discussed tonight?”

Rad pulled back and looked at him sleepily. “Definitely.” The twinkle in his eye was back but the smile was sincere this time. Dayton knew he was in a ton of trouble and already started mentally planning just how he was going to ask Rad out come the end of the shoot.

For now, he just smiled back, nipped at Rad’s jaw, and said, “Good. Cause your ass is mine tomorrow.”

[end]


End file.
